Pet access doors provide an opening, usually equipped with a swinging flap, through which pets can leave or enter a home or other building. The pet access doors may be set in a frame to be inserted in a hole in a wall or door. They also may be used at one side of the framed opening for sliding glass doors, such as those giving egress to patios and porches. Those doors are usually of glass and framed in aluminum. In such cases, the pet doors are usually part of a long panel, also of aluminum and glass, to extend the entire height of one side of the sliding door frame. Since sliding doors vary somewhat in height, a problem in the field is how to vary the height of the pet door panel so that it will fit different height sliding door frames.
One approach is to provide a telescoping top frame member, illustrated in the inventors earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,331 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,416. These do require some cutting to size of other panel members, which is inconvenient and which can be problematical if a wrong measurement is made.
The purpose of the invention, therefore, is to provide an easy-to-use height adjustment assembly for pet door panels for sliding door frames.